Far away but back again
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "My legs feel like giving out but I know I have to keep running. Running away from that horrible house..." A house that's so dull and scary it's enough to make you go a little insane. Rated T for lost insanity.


*Pant.* *Pant.* I'm so out beathe but I have to keep running. My chest hurts and feels like it's going to burst open any given moment.

Then my legs, they hurt so painfully bad. My legs want to stop, they feel like just falling to the ground and taking a nap but I can't.

I can't stop I need to keep moving forward. Yes forward, away, away from that sinister house. That horrible house I want get as far away as I can

How the blinds try to blind you from the world out side. When you walk threw the long hall ways you hear the creaking of the floor boards.

Also that girl, the pale face peaking out of the window. Watching you, watching every move you make.

I still feel like i'm in side, the fear and that chill that made it self at home in my spine. I look in front of me and notice the long skinny road still looks how it did from the start.

Blackness all around and a bright shining light far into the darkness. I'm scared, i'm scared but I know I have to look behide me.

I feel my eyes widen at what I see when I turned my head. It was the pitch black, like nothing was there.

A empty space, so that's why I felt even more fear when I turned back in front of me. It was the house, I was running closer to the house. I ws so far away but i'm back again and I know I can't escape.

The pale faced girl watching me with a wide smile that creeps me out. I try to stop but then I notice my legs won't stop.

I find my self going faster and faster, closer and closer. Until i'm right at the front door. And it opens, it invites me in like this is my home.

I have no other choice so I'm back walking threw these endless hallways. Black and dull, the creaks that mock me with every moment.

Taunting me, reminding me every second that i'm alone in a creepy place like this. How did this happen?

I can't remember but it doesn't matter I'm losing my sanity every step I take. I know it, if I had a mirror my eyes would probally would be dull just like everything else.

How long have I been running? Minutes, hours, days? It seems I can't remember that either but I don't mind.

I try to remember how it out side but the blinds keep me from it, I feel my mind going blank. Soon it will just like a blank piece of paper.

I'll be a blank piece of paper, yeah that sounds nice. Well it doesn't but maybe I already lost my sanity, no.

I'm completely fine. Why? Well isn't it normal to kill all your friends who tried to save you and eat them for a snack?

Yeah it's normal, the scream I hear Zoro shout out but no one is left to help him there all dead.

Oh I love the sounds of Zoros scream than all the rest how he feel the pain and trys to shout so it would go away.

Yes feel the pain caused by me my lovely Zoro. *Crack.* Oops I broke his arm, hmm he wouldn't mind.

"Oh Zoro your so strong, but not strong enough to save others or your self." I watch as his face is horrified.

A smirk crossed my face and I started to laugh, laugh and laugh. I laughed like a mad man, mostly because I think I was one.

I stopped and stared down at my first mate. Yes the first one I picked out to be in my collection along with the rest.

But now there all broken sorry everyone always told my I was to rough with my stuff. Shishishi Zoro won't you stay with me?

"Zoro, come stay with me I'll keep you safe and I'll love you with all my heart. Shishishi." Oh my laugh sounds so scary and I love it so much!

If someone were to say I were a monster I wouldn't disagree. I don't think I ever disagreed because I knew what I was like inside.

"Okay." I hear a weak, shaky voice from Zoro and I giggle with joy. Yes Zoro my broken doll all mine to play with.

To play in this sinister house that I've come to love.

* * *

Yes okay i'm done and I know I know Luffy doesn't act like this but I love stories where he's insane. So I made this one after going for a jog to get to school but then had to back home. -.-" How I felt when running! xD

Please review.


End file.
